1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressive hemostatic belt used to stop bleeding from a catheter insertion wound upon completion of an arterial catheter examination.
2. Prior Art
Recently, arterial catheter examinations have been made for contrast medium-using diagnosis of hearts or cerebral blood vessels. Cardiac catheter examinations are made by surgical operation in a few cases but in most cases by the so-called catheter puncture method where a catheter is moved from the femoral artery or vein in the inguinal region, to the heart.
In this examination method, a contrast medium or various medicines are injected through the catheter puncturing the femoral artery or vein in the inguinal region or various preoperative and postoperative examinations are conducted. In this connection, there is a need to compress the catheter insertion wound for a relatively long time in order to stop bleeding from the catheter insertion wound owing to extraction of the catheter from the femoral artery or vein in the inguinal region.
As for such compressive hemostatic methods for catheter insertion wounds, it has been common practice for a doctor or nurse to manually compress a catheter insertion wound for about 15 minutes, apply gauze to the catheter insertion wound, apply 3 or 4, 70-cm long 5-cm wide fabric adhesive plasters over said gauze to compress the catheter insertion wound from above the gauze, placing a sand bag having a controlled weight of 500-1000 kg, and fix the sand bag against moving by the fabric adhesive plaster, such fixed state being maintained for 12-24 hours.
However, in the conventional method described above, the use of adhesive plaster as means for fixing the gauze applied to the catheter insertion wound and also fixing the sand bag placed thereon after extraction of the catheter causes such drawbacks to the patient as a stiffening feel, pain and itch, and favors the development of dermatitis and vesicular exanthema.
The sand bag tends to slip off when the patient lying on his back tilts his body even slightly, and such deviation of the sand bag results in the sand bag deviating from the compressed area, making the hemostatic effect imperfect, and thereby leading to other drawbacks, such as ecchymoma.
On the other hand, in order to solve said problems, Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 92746/1985 or Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 198139/1985 suggests a compressive hemostatic belt formed of stretch fabric as means for compressive hemostatic means for catheter insertion wounds to replace the adhesive plaster and sand bag.
Such a compressive hemostatic belt, however, is constructed to make it difficult for a user to wrap it and to visually ascertain the level of its compressive force on the catheter insertion wound and makes it necessary for him to rewrap it when adjusting the compressive force; thus, the loading state of the belt is unstable.
Further, since the belt uses an expensive stretch textile fabric, its production cost is very high, making it difficult to throw after use when there is a hygienic problem of causing infectious diseases due to the adhesion of blood. Therefore, to prevent such hemoinfectious diseases, after each use of the compressive hemostatic belt, it has to be washed and sterilized, imposing limitations not only from a hygienic standpoint but also from the standpoint of enhancing labor saving for nurses.